Cloud storage accounts allow users to store their content items in an online user account that can be accessed from any computing device with a network connection. Users can upload content items such as pictures, songs, documents, etc. from a computing device to their online user account and later access the content items from different computing devices.
Further, cloud storage accounts can allow a user to share their content items with other users. For example, a user can create a link that provides access to a content item stored in the online user account. While sharing content items can be beneficial, some users may abuse this privilege to share prohibited content items such as content items associated with a royalty fee, adult content, etc. Accordingly, an improved system is needed.